A general object of the present disclosure is to provide an economical compact-style child-resistant package for containing tablets or the like.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A child-resistant package in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a first element having a base wall with a rectangular periphery, a continuous peripheral wall extending around such periphery, at least a pair of locking projections internally disposed on opposed sections of the peripheral wall, and a cylindrical wall extending from the base wall within the peripheral wall and having at least one first thread segment. A second element has a base wall with a rectangular periphery and a continuous peripheral wall extending around the periphery, a pair of locking tabs centrally extending from opposed sections of the peripheral wall, and a cylindrical wall extending from the base wall within the peripheral wall and having at least one second thread segment. The second element is threadable onto the first element by means of the cylindrical walls and the first and second thread segments to bring the peripheral walls into aligned abutment and the locking tabs into engagement with the locking projections to resist unthreading of the elements. The peripheral wall of the second element is inwardly flexible and resilient adjacent to the locking tabs to permit manual movement of the locking tabs inward from the locking projections so that the elements can be unthreaded from each other. A label preferably extends at least from the base wall of the second element around abutting sections of the peripheral walls onto the base wall of the first element such that the label must be severed to permit unthreading of the elements to provide tamper indication for the package.